For a vehicle standing on a measuring station, a vehicle measuring device which has two measuring units, each of the two measuring units having a reference system, is described in PCT Application No. WO 2010/028946 A1. This vehicle measuring device is designed to determine the horizontal and the vertical positions of each of the two measuring units and the relative position of the measuring units to one another.
To obtain accurate results for the vehicle measurement, reference systems are to be calibrated before the measurements are carried out.